


The beginning

by LevyIronwill



Category: Orginal works
Genre: Blood, Cute, Ducks, Humor, Murder, Other, Quackles, Weirdness, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyIronwill/pseuds/LevyIronwill
Summary: Have you ever had the irrational fear of ducks?Here's why. An age long mystery solved by diving into the secret society of the notorious duck mafia.Do you have the guts to read about the ruthless killers?





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of the recently deceased Senior Captain Fluffikens who met his unfortunate end with a truck while trying to cross the street.  
> Stay strong Quackles! We will pay tribute to the late mafia leader of the ducks!!!

'Piiter patter, pitter patter' The sound echoed down the empty alleyway.  
The sounds became louder and louder until it sounded like thunder, ringing in the poor man's head.  
“No, no Please!” The man's foot caught on a stray pipe and fell on his backside. He began pleading like a mad man.  
The shadow of his assassin became bigger and bigger until his body was swallowed by it.  
“Please! Have mercy! I didn't mean to. Please! I have a family.” The man tried to squirm back.  
The shadow began creeping up the walls, glowing eyes emerged from the darkness.  
“Quack!” Captian Quackles' voice boomed sweetly through the narrow passage way.  
“Please!” The man was crying, shivering and was near the point of wetting himself.  
“Quack, quack quack quack! Quack!!” The sound roared above the helpless pleading.  
“Please spare me Captain! I can be a great asset to you! Please!” pleading and sweating the man managed to crawl onto his knees.  
“Quack!” The small fluffy yellow duck waddled closer, standing mere feet from the disguisting human.  
“No I swear it wasn't me!”  
“Quack?” The cute little head cocked to the side, ruffling his feathers.  
“Yes, I swear! On my life!”  
“Quack quack quack!!” The duck laughed, his wings shaking.  
“I swear on my deceased mother! I even swear on my wife's grave!” The man bowed deeply, his forehead pressing against the grimy wet paving.  
“Quack.. quack quack quack..” The tiny duck waddled side to side, his small head dipping slightly.  
“I can become your dog, I'll do all your dirty work. I can even help get your name on the streets!”  
“Quack... quack. Quack quack quack, quack. Quack!” Without much warning the little fluffball launched forward, a small blade gleaming in the orange beak. Having little to no mercy Quackles slit the throat of the man, standing on his chest as the blood sprayed everywhere.  
“Quack...” The small duck warned, as he splashed around in the small blood puddle that was forming. “Quack quack quack.”  
Yes, nobody messed with the duck mafia and their merciless leader. Captain Quackled bit down on the ring finger of the corpse of the man, taking of the finger. He began waddling back the way he came, leaving a sweet little trail of bloody duck prints.

Later that evening, the alley was crowded with police.  
“Curses, another victim of the ruthless duck mafia.” The chief examiner clenched his fist.  
“Those ducks are going to rule the world, and nobody will be able to stop them.” One of the officers whispered as they all stared at the body.  
“Damn that Quackles. He's too cute to resist, but if you get on his bad side, you're screwed.”  
“I feel sorry for the man that double crossed him.” The officer shivered as he stared at the body.  
“Quack...” The sweet sound echoed.  
“Shit! Retreat! They're here. Everyone return to your cars and get the fuck away!” The all scattered from the alley, much to the amusement of the small duck that stared down at them from the rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tribute to the newest mafia boss, Captain Quackles.  
> If you want to learn more about the rest of the hierarchy of duck mafia, please drop me a comment ^.^


End file.
